dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Frieza: Final Fusion
Prolouge Frieza's final fall as he faces Bardock and King Vegeta who actually fuse into the unimaginable being Frieza didn't expect. This is Frieza's last battle. Beginning Frieza:"Zarbon, send in the Ginyu Force. It's time for their trip to Yardrat." Zarbon:"Yes Lord Friez- ugh!" He coughed some blood then fell to the ground dead. Bardock and King Vegeta stood behind him considering one of them did it which Bardock did. Frieza:"Two monkeys in one place? A problem wouldn't you say, Bardock?" He smirked. Frieza had gotten up as he waists no time as he goes into his Final Form. This is the first time that either Bardock or King Vegeta have witnessed any of Frieza's forms. Frieza:"I don't get very careless like this everyday, you two are lucky." Bardock:"I'll blow you away!" He used a Full Power Energy Wave. King Vegeta used his Execution Beam as Frieza dodged both. Bardock:"Your not the only one with forms, Frieza!" He transformed into a Super Saiyan. King Vegeta:"Agreed, Bardock." He did so as well as this is first time being seen as a Super Saiyan. They both rushed at Frieza as they punched at him. Frieza got punched in the face as he was facing two of the most things he fear:Super Saiyans. Frieza:"Th-Th-This can't be happening! How?! How?!" Bardock:"From having enough of your cruel tyranny...It's time pay for all the people you've killed! IT'S YOUR END FRIEZA!" King Vegeta:"Frieza...your demise has come!" King Vegeta had used a Super Execution Beam. Frieza was blasted with the super version of the Execution Beam as he was damaged. Frieza:"G-Gaaaah!" Frieza used his 100% Power Form. Frieza:"Long awaited Full Power!" He rushed back at King Vegeta as he punched him hard in the face. Bardock rushed at Frieza as they squared off punch after punch not getting each other. Bardock made some distance using his Super Final Spirit Cannon while Frieza used his Supernova. Bardock increased the size of the blast not making any mistakes like last time. Vegeta got up as he used his Super Galick Gun as a Beam Struggle was started. The struggle was so massive that it blew up Frieza's throne room. The blasts went away. Vegeta and Bardock had used up alot of power as their bodies forced them to power down. Bardock:"We gotta do this fu-sion thingy we've studied." Vegeta:"I never thought we'd get this far... but we have no choice and zero options." They both did the fusion dance as they combined as Vegedock. The ultimate grandfather fusion was born as they were very strong. Frieza:"WHAT?!" Vegedock:"Frieza....it's time for your death!" He unleashed a powerful purple-looking Final Spirit Cannon as it was called Final Execution Cannon. He launched at Frieza as Frieza tried to use Supernova as it headed toward the Spirit Cannon. Like in the Father of Goku movie, the Spirit Cannon was bigger than the Supernova this time as it headed toward Frieza." Frieza:"N-No....please! GAAAAAAHAAAHAHA!" Vegedock and Frieza's battle was finally over. Frieza was finally over and this mean't peace for everyone on Namek or in the Planet Trade Organization. Vegedock:" So long, Vegekarot..Huuuu!" He ends the movie completely punching the screen. End Category:Dragon Ball NG movies Category:Fan Fiction